1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
A display device has been known, which is provided with a display panel formed of a plurality of pixels, each of which includes a current drive type light emitting element and a controlling element controlling current passing through the light emitting element based on an input pixel voltage. For example, the display panel is disclosed in JP 2008-241803 A. The display device disclosed in JP 2008-241803 A is configured to derive an offset voltage to all pixels and emit light to each light emitting element based on the offset voltage with prescribed luminance.